Royal Flush
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Hundred word drabbles featuring Thrill Pair, Royal Pair, Sweet Pair, ToFu, and Smiling Pair. Prompt words: Innocuous, Translation, Fasting, Retirement, Excess. Round four of four posted. COMPLETE.
1. Round One: Spades

**Title:** Royal Flush

**Summary:** Hundred word drabbles featuring Thrill Pair, Royal Pair, Sweet Pair, ToFu, and Smiling Pair. Written for the Royal Flush OTP challenge. 

**Rating:** K 

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. 

**Notes:** Written for the Royal Flush OTP challenge over on **POT stands for Pointless but Original Talking!** All pairings were given, all prompt words were not. They were merely the words that sparked the fics. All drabbles are real - that is, _exactly _a hundred words in length. Hopefully there will be a round two up soon. (It'd be diamonds). 

* * *

**Round One: Spades  
**

**Ace of Spades:Thrill:Aces**

"BS." Echizen Ryoma smirked. Ryoma and his boyfriend had been playing cards for nearly an hour now, and so far, he had been beaten miserably. This was surprising, considering the fact that the game was extremely easy to play if you only had two players.

Nevertheless, he had somehow ended up possessing a large handful of cards - he should have expected the older boy to be an excellent liar. 

This time, however, Ryoma was positive that he had caught him.

He was, however, proven wrong again, when an amused Fuji Syusuke flipped over his cards to reveal five aces.

**King of Spades:Royal:Shame**

Echizen Ryoma was ashamed of a lot of things. His father, Echizen Nanjirou, was a perfect example. The old man sat home ringing a bell and claiming to be a monk, while reading – or rather looking at, for there were few words – indecent magazines.

The tennis prince was also ashamed of his teammates. With the exception of a few members, the team had no idea how to conduct themselves. They were constantly acting like idiots, and embarrassing themselves. Yet they continued to act that way.

However, one thing Echizen Ryoma had never been ashamed of was his boyfriend, Atobe Keigo.

**Queen of Spades:Sweet:Throat**

Marui Bunta groaned.

He had caught a bad case of strep throat. The result: he was stuck in bed, feeling miserable.

Thankfully, he had something– or rather _someone_- to look forward to.

His boyfriend, Akutagawa Jiroh, had promised that he'd stop by after class. And after class was almost here. 

Sure enough, he heard a knock downstairs, before Jiroh appeared in his room.

"Any better?" he asked. Marui nodded slightly, and moved over a bit. The boy snuggled up next to him.

Then he realized, he _was _suddenly feeling better

It seemed what they said was true – misery loved company.

**Jack of Spades:ToFu:Lottery**

Atobe Keigo was rich. No, scratch that, he _is_ rich. Rich is to the Atobes as wet is to water – a given fact of life. It's just one of those things that will never change.

Because it's a fact of life, Atobe Keigo takes it for granted. Money is there purely so he can entertain himself.

People often tell him how lucky he is– that he hit the jackpot simply by being born. They say he's won the lottery– but he has never felt that way before.

It isn't until he dates Fuji Syusuke that he first has that feeling.

**Ten of Spades:Smiling:Collapse**

A message. Then shock.

"Fuji-senpai?" Echizen calls. He receives no response.

"Fujiko?" Eiji pokes his friend. Still no response.

Eiji pulls the cell phone from his friend's hand. This snaps him out of his trance. 

"Oh.. oh my..

"Fujiko?" Fuji is shaking. "What's wrong?"

Eiji does not get a response. Instead, Fuji takes off running, Yanagi's voice still echoing in his ears.

'_Fuji-kun, Seiichi…h-he collapsed. He h-hasn't come around yet but… you're his boyfriend, a-and you may be his best hope. Room 215._' 

Fuji continues toward the hospital. Never before has one simple thing caused his world to collapse.

Literally.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Round one finished. Round two may or may not be posted. We'll see. Also, please review! They feed my soul. 


	2. Round Two: Diamonds

**Title:** Royal Flush

**Summary:** Hundred word drabbles featuring Thrill Pair, Royal Pair, Sweet Pair, ToFu, and Smiling Pair. Written for the Royal Flush OTP challenge.

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai.

**Notes:** Written for the Royal Flush OTP challenge over on **POT stands for Pointless but Original Talking!** All pairings were given, all prompt words were not. They were merely the words that sparked the fics. All drabbles are real - that is, _exactly _a hundred words in length. There may or may not be a round three, and if there is it won't be up until much later.

* * *

**Round Two: Diamonds**

**Ace of Diamonds:Thrill:Average**

Echizen Ryoma was used to looking up. He was, after all, the shortest regular on the team.

But that didn't mean he liked it.

No, one of the things he hated most about being the only freshman regular was having to constantly strain his neck so that he could look at the others. He knew that it was common courtesy to look someone in the eyes when having a conversation, but honestly, why did they all have to be so _tall_?

Perhaps, he mused, that was the reason he liked Fuji Syusuke so much. They were both below average height.

**King of Diamonds:Royal:****Esteem**

Frustrated, Atobe Keigo threw down his pen. It bounced a few times, before hitting Echizen Ryoma in the head, who looked up from his book and sighed.

"What're you working on this time, Kei?" Atobe shot him a glare, but responded.

"A speech for history."

"What exactly is wrong with it?" This time, Atobe slammed his fist on the desk.

"Absolutely everything!" he exclaimed. Then, softer, "Just like all of the other speeches I've ever written."

Ryoma gave a rare smile and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. Only he knew how little self-esteem the great Atobe Keigo really had.

**Queen of Diamonds:Sweet:Idea**

Akutagawa Jiroh was lazing under a tree during break when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ji! I just had the _best_ idea," came the voice of his boyfriend, Marui Bunta.

"Which is…?"

"We should make a movie!"

Jiroh blinked. "What?"

"Well we were talking about books being made in to movies during literature today, and it got me thinking," he said and shrugged, forgetting that the other boy couldn't see him. "_I_ thought it was a good idea."

"We'll see, Bunta, we'll see," he said, before the Rikkai player hung up.

Jiroh grinned. His boyfriend always had the strangest ideas.

**Jack of Diamonds:ToFu:Modest**

Fuji Syusuke had never been one to flaunt. Yes, he used his triple counters during matches. And yes, even he had to admit, they _were_ impressive. But he very rarely used them as a way to convey that he was a better person than someone.

Atobe Keigo, on the other hand, had always been flamboyant. Born, raised, and currently living the lifestyle of royalty, he had always been allowed to. After all, he didn't just _think_ he was better than other people; he _knew_ he was better.

One was modest and one was not, and that was why they clicked.

**Ten of Diamonds:Smiling:Youth**

Two college students walked through the park, hand in hand. It had gotten to the point where they didn't worry about what people thought; they had been dating since middle school, after all.

They took this path often, always managing to see something different. Today they passed a park full of grade school children playing tag; up ahead, they could hear a pair of siblings bickering about directions.

On a bench behind them, a middle school boy and girl sat, staring shyly at each other and tentatively holding hands.

Fuji Syusuke and Yukimura Seiichi smiled. They still remembered their youth.

* * *

**Ending Note:** There you go, round two. Round three, if it's every posted, will be clubs. Anyway, please review! In fact, if you do, include a prompt word! They feed my soul! (Both the prompt words and the reviews.) And if you like Royal... a fic may be coming sometime soon. Also, for those of you who are STILL waiting on Shut Down Day... soon, I swear. (Because yesterday was Shut Down Day 08).


	3. Round Three: Clubs

**Title:** Royal Flush

**Summary:** Hundred word drabbles featuring Thrill Pair (Fuji/Echizen), Royal Pair (Atobe/Echizen), Sweet Pair (Marui/Jiroh), ToFu (Atobe/Fuji), and Smiling Pair (Yukimura/Fuji). Written for the Royal Flush OTP challenge. (Which ended ages ago.)

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai.

**Notes:** Written for the Royal Flush OTP challenge over on **POT stands for Pointless but Original Talking!** All pairings were given, all prompt words were not. They were merely the words that sparked the fics. All drabbles are real - that is, _exactly _a hundred words in length. There will be a round four, though I wouldn't get your hopes up on it being around anytime soon.

* * *

**Round Three: Clubs**

**Ace of Clubs:Thrill:Cat**

There are three things in the world that Ryoma loves: tennis, Karupin, and Fuji.

The first is obvious: he plays tennis, always has. It's in his blood.

The second is also obvious: Karupin is the only family member who doesn't annoy him, is cuddly, and always listens.

The third is like the second. Both have a knack for making him feel okay when he is at his worst, and often feel the need to plant themselves in Ryoma's lap or curl up next to him.

Perhaps that is why he likes his boyfriend so much: He is like a cat.

**King of Clubs:Royal:Never**

"Yadda."

"Ore-sama shall make you if you do not consent yourself."

"_Yadda_," Ryoma replied forcefully, glaring at his boyfriend.

"I will personally_ drag you there_," Atobe told him, dropping the 'ore-sama' and being completely serious. Ryoma shook his head vehemently.

"Then _I_ will kick and scream, _Monkey King_: there, back, and during the performance."

"You will do no such thing," Atobe informed him. "Now go get dressed, we leave in forty-five minutes." Despite the older boy's instructions, Ryoma continued to lie in bed.

Even as the boyfriend of the richest teen in the country, he would never attend the Opera.

**Queen of Clubs:Sweet:Braille**

"Are the words on your shirt in Braille?" Jiroh asked, grinning.

"Maybe. Would you like to check?" Marui responded coyly.

"If you could point me in the right direction," Jiroh responded, eyes half closed in lust as he pushed Marui up against his bedroom wall. He kissed the slightly-taller boy fiercely, one hand against the wall next to Marui's head and the other roaming up the front of the boy's shirt. Marui yelped suddenly before moaning into the kiss as Jiroh pinched a nipple, enjoying the way his boyfriend writhed.

No, there was nothing quite as sweet as screwing Marui.

**Jack of Clubs:ToFu:Over**

"You're not over him, are you?" Atobe asked. With anyone else, Fuji would have denied this; instead, he nodded.

"Not quite," he murmured, leaning against the balcony in Atobe's room. The older boy strode over and leaned over the railing, looking outwards onto the gardens.

"You miss him." It was a statement, not a question.

"Not as much as I would miss you." Fuji knew exactly what Atobe was insinuating.

"It was two years."

"Two years," Fuji repeated the fact. "Two months. Two days. It doesn't make any difference now – I'm with you."

That was all he needed to hear.

**Ten of Clubs:Smiling:Traitor **

"I don't know what you're talking about," came Yukimura's reply, voice cold and holding with the ferocity of steel. Cerulean bore into violet.

"Say what you must to convince yourself." The honey-sweet voice was distant, edged. "Eyewitnesses cannot be ignored, especially not when I happened to be one of them." Yukimura did not throw the towel in, despite the truth behind the accusations.

Instead he suddenly he broke, shattered, and confessed in hurried, choked sobs, that it was all true. And Fuji held him, with nothing but a satisfied look as he murmured sweet nothings and regretted his own betrayals.


	4. Round Four: Hearts

**Title:** Royal Flush

**Summary:** Hundred word drabbles featuring Thrill Pair (Fuji/Echizen), Royal Pair (Atobe/Echizen), Sweet Pair (Marui/Jiroh), ToFu (Atobe/Fuji), and Smiling Pair (Yukimura/Fuji). Written for the Royal Flush OTP challenge. (Which ended ages ago.)

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai.

**Notes:** Written for the Royal Flush OTP challenge over on **POT stands for Pointless but Original Talking!** All pairings were given, all prompt words were not. They were merely the words that sparked the fics. All drabbles are real - that is, _exactly _a hundred words in length. Round four of four is here! :)

Also, this-chapter specific note: the translation is rough from sources online, and if you have a proper one let me know so I can correct it, but the Greek at the bottom of the second one says (supposedly) "I love you."

Reviews appreciated, thanks!

* * *

**Ace of Hearts:Thrill:Innocuous**

Fuji Syusuke was innocent enough. That was what most people thought. With a charming smile and the manners of a gentleman, an outsider was not the least bit afraid to approach him.

Someone on the next level, however, was scared. They felt the danger that radiated off of the teen in waves, felt the glowing energy of hate that emitted if you messed with anyone Fuji was close to.

And Echizen – he knew best.

He knew best just how innocuous Fuji truly was, harmless because he would never go past the furthest stage of consciousness that so many people feared.

**King of Hearts:Royal:Translation**

"You're hopeless," Atobe sighed, setting the pen down. Echizen shrugged, a slight smile playing at his lips: he hadn't wanted to learn Greek in the first place. "Really, these are _base verbs_. A three-year-old could do this."

"A Greek three-year-old, maybe," Echizen said, rolling his eyes. He pushed his chair back from the desk, rolling away. Before he could get far enough Atobe had stuck out his foot, pulling him back in.

"You're letting a Greek three-year-old beat you at something?" Atobe challenged, twisting his words.

It worked. By the end of the night Echizen knew one sentence:

_Σ__' αγαπώ _

**Queen of Clubs:Sweet:Fasting**

"You're going to hurt yourself," Jiroh protested. He climbed over Marui, rubbing the other boy's shoulders and working out the muscles that had knotted themselves together with tension. Marui shook his head.

"I'll b' fine," he murmured. "Gotta prove 'Haru wrong."

Jiroh slowed his motions, aggravated. "You're risking your health to get back at Niou-san?" Marui shrugged into his touch as if he saw no problem with this.

"It's one week off sugar, I'll be fine."

Jiroh would have agreed, if sugar wasn't the only thing Marui ate. The last thing Marui needed was an eating disorder on his plate.

**Jack of Hearts:ToFu:Retirement**

"That's ridiculous."

"Being prepared?" Atobe raised an eyebrow; Fuji shrugged him off.

"Having a retirement plan set up at _fifteen_ is not 'being prepared. It's ridiculous," Fuji scoffed.

"It's proper planning," Atobe huffed, indignant. "One with any financial or corporate background would know that!"

"You're the only teen in the _world_ like that," Fuji said, eyes rolling in frustration. Atobe gripped his pen tightly, not wanting to start a fight.

It was too much: he couldn't swallow his pride.

"Regardless," Atobe coughed lightly, "I still believe a retirement plan is a good idea for you as well."

Fuji ignored him.

**Ten of Hearts:Smiling:Excess**

"They're ridiculous, I tell you." Yukimura sighed in relief: it felt good to vent, especially to someone who seemed to understand.

"They sound worse than Eiji and Momo," Fuji said softly, kissing the other teen lightly.

"I'd trade teams with you in a heartbeat," the bluenette confessed. "Don't get me wrong, I love them all for being who they are, but if I have to deal with _another_ teacher calling me in – _me_, of _all people_! – about Niou or Akaya's behavior, I think I'll _snap!_"

Fuji agreed, making a mental note to thank the crazies he called _his_ teammates later.


End file.
